Episode 84
Pagbalik is the eighty-fourth episode of Encantadia. It aired on November 10, 2016. Summary Danaya becomes jealous of Alira Naswen, while Muros becomes jealous of Aquil. Wantuk was told off twice by teasing Ybarro and Muros. LilaSari releases Lira from the crystal necklace. While pursuing Lira, Asval captures Kahlil. Amihan goes to Lireo to rescue Lira, but keeps missing her by a few seconds. Lira meets Awoo and asked to be led to Amihan and Danaya. Agua tells Alena to return to Lireo to see Pirena and Kahlil. Rexar captured Alena. Hagorn shows Alena the Water Gem. Agua arrives and sees that Hagorn is now the new Water Gem Keeper. Chapter 31 (continued) Amihan and Ybarro welcome Alira Naswen back. When they learned that she had not yet been updated as to the events that had transpired since she was captured, Amihan said Aquil will tell her. Wantuk notices Ybarro staring at Amihan, and gets hit. Aquil was about to talk to Alira Naswen but Danaya intervened and said she would be the one to talk to her. Wantuk tells Muros that Danaya is obviously jealous of Alira Naswen, so she took Aquil's place. Muros asked him to shut up. Wantuk teased Muros, saying he too is jealous. Muros stood up and starts slashing in the air. Wantuk went away. In Lireo, LilaSari recognizes the crystal necklace as Adhara's, the one Amihan was looking for. LilaSari sees miniature Lira, who had woken up. Ybarro sees Amihan in armor and tries to dissuade her from leaving after learning that she will try to rescue Lira. Ybarro says that like Kahlil, Lira is being held by a powerful being, and they have no power to oppose them. Amihan slapped him, saying that wherever Lira is, she must be afraid. Amihan says only Lira gives her hope, now that they don't have a chance of beating Hagorn. Amihan teleports away. Ybarro whispers his apology. Back at Lireo, Asval asked Hagorn about his place in Hagorn's kingdom, and wished to discuss his dream of reviving the Kingdom of Sapiro. Hagorn deferred the discussion. Meanwhile, Amihan appeared in Lireo. LilaSari starts wondering how she could release Lira. She gets impatient and summons the Kabilan. Throwing the necklace in the air, she slashed it and it exploded. LilaSari was knocked out by the blast. Hagorn saw it. Asval, Dagtum and Axilom were alerted by the explosion and went to the king's room. Lira was released. She saw Hagorn and teleported away. Amihan appeared, hiding behind a wall. Hagorn tells Asval that Lira has escaped, and ordered him to pursue her. After hearing that Lira had escaped, Amihan leaves that room. Chapter 32 Ang Pagbabalik ni Sang'gre Alena Agua had obtained water for turtle-Alena and asked Evades if she had finished eating her fruit. Evades showed Agua that Alena only left seeds. Alena arrived in her true form. Alena thanks Agua. Lira teleports to the entrance of the palace of Lireo. She meets Kahlil. Lira asked him if he is a friend or foe. She says he is cute but is not her type. Kahlil places his hands on her shoulders. He places her out of the way when Hathors arrived and attacked them. Kahlil starts attacking the Hathors. Asval and his men hurry to the entrance. Amihan follows them and summarily dispatches the Hathors behind her with a wind blast. Lira thanks Kahlil and deems him a friend. Asval and his men arrived, so Lira teleports away. Kahlil fights Asval's men and gets captured. Asval orders the two Hathors to find Lira, while Kahlil was taken inside the palace. Lira reappears after they had left, and teleports away again. Seconds later, Amihan appeared in the same place and thinks that Lira had already gone out of the palace. Hagorn wakes up LilaSari. Hagorn asked her why she meddled with the crystal. LilaSari said she knew Lira was there and wanted to make sure. Hagorn said she caused Lira's escape. LilaSari said she did not know it would explode and that Lira would escape. LilaSari promised not to meddle with other objects therein. Asval arrives. Hagorn was angry that he returned without Lira. Asval said she is still being pursued, and brings Kahlil inside. Asval informed Hagorn that Kahlil was in a rage earlier and fought with the Hathors, making Lira escape. Hagorn tells Kahlil that Lira is an enemy who must be killed, or else she will kill Kahlil. Kahlil repeats "Lira", and "kill," both in the interrogative tone of voice. Lira runs in the forest. She teleports before the Hathors come. Amihan arrives in the same place and slays the Hathors. Lira teleports to another part of the forest. She feels guilty about leaving Kahlil behind. She prays and asked the Lord to take care of Kahlil, and not to let her meet another monster, since she still wanted to meet her mother. Lira raises her hands in surrender when Awoo bumps her from the back. When she turned, she recognized Awoo and asked to be escorted to where Danaya and Amihan were. Alena says she would not forget Agua's help. Agua says she must return to Lireo, since Pirena and Kahlil are waiting for her there. Alena also thanked Evades. Evades accepts her thanks, but gruffly asked to be left alone, for they have disturbed him long enough. Alena teleports away. Agua thinks that Alena has eaten a good fruit. Evades said the test must be until the next night, if nothing bad will happen to Alena. Rexar tells the Hathors to be more vigilant in guarding the palace. Alena appeared and asked to be let in, as Queen Pirena's sister. Rexar plays her and says that she is welcome. When Alena turned, Rexar knocked her out, and wondered where she came from, so as not to have known that Pirena is no longer queen. Rexar ordered her bound, saying he would be the one to tell the king. Hagorn gets angry at the two Hathors who had pursued Lira, yet failed to retrieve her. He slew them with fire and wished that he didn't let Agane go to do his command. Asval takes responsibility for it. Hagorn thinks Lira would get lost in the forest. Lira picks a fruit from a tree, which she thinks to be black palm. Awoo tries to stop her from eating it, but Lira thinks Awoo only wanted to have it. It turned out to be a black flying insect, annoying Lira. Hagorn gives Asval a chance to prove himself, ordering him to find Lira before Amihan found her. Asval accepted, saying he would not embarrass himself. Rexar arrived, saying he has a report about Sang'gre Alena. Hagorn was annoyed, thinking it was another bad news. Agua appears to Pirena and reports to her that Alena is now in Lireo. Pirena says she is no longer queen in Lireo, so Alena could get harmed there. Agua asked Pirena if she still had the Water Gem. Pirena said it was taken by Hagorn. Pirena orders Agua to rescue Alena, but Agua says she can no longer obey her, since she is no longer the Keeper of the Water Gem. Alena wakes up when Hagorn held her chin. Alena demands audience with Pirena, but Hagorn informs her that Pirena had been overthrown by him. He also showed her that he now has the Water Gem. Agua appears and says that it's true that Hagorn now has the Water Gem. Hagorn asked who she is. Alena asked help from Agua. Lira stops by a stream to drink. Amihan is shown flying in the air. Lira says that wherever her mother is, she will find her. While at the same time, Amihan whispers Lira's name.